


All I want for Christmas is you

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Pet Names, Sweet Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i gave minlix a corgi bc i am a simple woman with simple needs, i think it's time i admit minlix are my fave ship, they have a puppy and a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Felix’s kiss was the best Christmas present that Minho could possibly imagine
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> so it's christmas eve and i wrote this yesterday when i was half-tipsy on gin and lemonade (so please excuse any editing errors lol) and i know this year has been hard and christmas may be a little odd, but i really hoped we could still share something together. please enjoy <3

“You know I can see you, right?”

Felix didn’t respond, just the top of his head poking out from behind the sofa, little sprouts of blonde fluffy hair tickling against his forehead. Minho just rolled his eyes, content to stay buried in the armchair and let whatever Felix was doing play itself out.

Their Christmas tree was shining opposite them both, its lights tuned to the highest setting and bathing the room in a pale gold glow. As much as he may have been pretending to be annoyed, Minho couldn’t help but feel mellowed by the lights, a warm feeling blooming in his chest as he stared at Felix peeking from behind the sofa.

Felix raised slightly, so that his eyes poked out, and Minho couldn’t help but be captivated by the way the fairy lights sprung off his orbs, making his pupils appear to be made of solid gold.

The freckles on his eyelids were also twinkling with the way Felix blinked, and Minho felt he could stare at him forever.

But then Felix made a high-pitched noise of playfulness, springing forward so his chin was propped up on the sofa, his eyes staring mischievously forward.

“I’m gonna get ya,” Felix hummed, his voice almost adorably teasing.

For a second, Minho worried that Felix was speaking to him, but then he heard soft shuffles and realised Felix was staring at Cookie.

Cookie was the little floppy puppy Minho had bought at the start of December, saying it was Felix’s early Christmas present. Felix had fallen in love at first sight, his eyes sparkling just as bright as Minho’s had when Felix had brought him a kitten the year before, a brown fluffy thing Minho had named Dori.

Felix had wanted to name his puppy, but Minho had already chosen the name Cookie, inspired by the irresistible treats Felix constantly flurried over in the kitchen, especially during Christmas time.

Cookie the Puppy was a corgi, all short stumpy legs and clumsy steps, his golden fur soft to the touch and his pointy ears ready to be grown into. Felix often played with Cookie’s ears, affectionately stroking them and cooing whenever they twitched at the sound of Minho coming in the door, or new food being prepared in the kitchen.

But now Felix’s playing wasn’t affectionate, it was sneaky. 

It was Christmas Eve, and Felix was excitable enough to be a puppy himself.

Minho had always been a cat person, but he supposed he could make an exception for Felix.

Especially when Cookie took another rocky step into the centre of the room and Felix suddenly sprang from behind the sofa. Minho jumped, cackling out-loud when Felix joyfully man-handled Cookie into a hug, Cookie exploding into yaps and desperately trying to lick at Felix’s face.

Dori also jumped at the commotion, pouncing into Minho’s lap from where she’d been perched on a nearby bookcase and tearing down an entire shred of tinsel with her.

Minho laughed even harder, his hands naturally finding their way into Dori’s fur and smoothing through the strands of the angrily meowing-cat.

Between Cookie’s barking and Dori’s whining and Felix’s giggling, the house was in chaos.

Minho wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

Eventually, Cookie seemed to tire of the game, his little puppy mind easily distracted by his bed lying messily at the end of the room. Felix pouted as he watched Cookie plod his way over to it, leaving Felix messy-haired and tangled in his legs on the floor.

Dori watched the scene, an annoyed look that only cats could manage appearing on her face as she launched herself off Minho’s lap and scampered over to Cookie’s bed and tried to budge Cookie away from it, wanting the space for herself.

Minho smirked.

“I know we’ve said it a million times,” Minho said, looking over at Felix, “But I still wonder how we managed to get the cat and dog versions of ourselves.”

“More like the kitten and puppy versions of ourselves,” Felix said, raising an eyebrow at Minho as if to remind him they were both mentally five years old and just as petty and playful as their pets were.

“Aww, my little puppy,” Minho pouted at Felix, giggling when Felix pouted back just as hard.

Minho was a strong-willed man with a sarcastic streak that stretched a mile and stubbornness that most found hard to challenge, but he crumbled at the smallest sight of Felix’s pout.

Felix was just so adorable, with big eyes and smushy lips and soft freckles dotted angelically over his cheeks. He was like a kitten of Minho’s own, with the childishness of a puppy and the heart of an angel. Minho loved him. Minho wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with anyone but him and the comical little pet versions of themselves.

At the thought, Minho opened his arms, looking at Felix with a smile on his face, “Come here, my twinkly little box of fairy-lights.”

Felix didn’t hesitate, he jumped forward with the energy of a toddler and perched himself on Minho’s lip, curling up in the way Dori had done and feeling Minho’s hands curl against him in the same way.

Minho pulled him flush against his chest, nuzzling his nose into the side of Felix’s neck.

“Hyung!” Felix squealed, almost elbowing Minho in the stomach, “That tickles!”

“I’m sorry, marshmallow,” Minho drawled, not even considering stopping what he was doing, “You’re just so precious,” Minho pretended to bite the side of his face, “I just want to eat your face off.”

“Hyung, don’t be so violent!” Felix tried to protest, tiny hands clawing weakly at Minho’s shirt, “Stop it!”

“Spoil sport,” Minho grinned as he pulled away, reaching a hand up to cup the side of Felix’s flushed face, “I guess I can’t tickle you forever.”

Felix shot him a look, grumbling, “That would be greatly appreciated.”

“Hey, don’t get too used to it,” Minho used his fingers to pinch Felix’s cheek, “I’ve got to tease you sometimes.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Felix said, his smile suddenly becoming coy, Minho feeling his heart jump at the look, “But I don’t think you need to tease me right now.”

At the words, Felix leant slowly forward, his fingers curling into the collar of Minho’s shirt. He kept going into he was barely a breath away from Minho, their noses brushing softly against one another.

Something hitched in Minho’s throat, a warm feeling starting to curl in his chest. He felt Felix’s lips ghost over his, hovering for a second before they pressed fully forward and heat spread up Minho’s face.

Felix and Minho kissed in sync, their hands clinging to one another and lips tasting like hot chocolate. Minho felt like it was Christmas with his whole body, joy simmering in his veins like popcorn and happiness coating round him like toffee. He let Felix pull him closer, let Felix bite softly on his lips, let Felix hold him and treasure him like he always wanted to do back.

Eventually, they pulled away for breath, and Minho opened his eyes to the sight of Felix looking softly down at him, his face illuminated by the gentle glow of the Christmas lights.

Minho smiled up at him, “Hello, sunshine,” he whispered.

Felix smiled back, shimmering like the sunshine Minho said he was, “Hello, my beautiful wonderful magical hyung.”

“Magical?” Minho raised an eyebrow at the odd choice of word, trying not to show how much he tingled warmly at the sound of it.

“Yes,” Felix said like it was normal, “Magical.”

With that, Felix leant forward again, and Minho was sucked once more into the captivating, transforming, enchanting world that was Felix.

 _Yes_ , Minho thought to himself, _Felix was right_.

Magical.

Felix’s kiss was the best Christmas present Minho could possibly imagine. Even better than the brand-new shiny gaming console Minho had wrapped up under the tree for Felix. Even better than the elite new dancing sound system Minho knew Felix had wrapped under the tree for him. Minho would do anything in the world for Felix’s kiss.

But, thankfully, Minho had Felix’s kiss available to him at any moment. No matter how he was feeling, Felix lived and breathed affection, especially during the holidays. Minho had never been more thankful for it, and he’d never been more willing to give it back.

“Thank you, my little candy cane,” Minho whispered into the kiss, “For always being so perfect.”

“Thank _you_ , my pretty hyung,” Felix whispered back, squeezing the back of Minho’s neck, “For being everything I wanted for Christmas.”

Minho wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders, pulling him even closer.

The two of them kissed long into Christmas eve, enjoying the feeling of family and euphoria and warmth that settled within them, not stopping even when Minho’s legs started to ache from having Felix lying on them for so long.

They just kissed and cuddled and smiled, laughing when Cookie started whining at their feet. Felix picked him up, holding him against his chest and giggling like a little baby when Dori leapt into the mix, whining her way onto Minho’s shoulder.

Minho pulled them all close, voice dripping with honey.

“My family,” he beamed.

“No, hyung,” Felix smiled at him, “ _Our_ family.”

**Author's Note:**

> so there's my little gift to you all. i'd hug you all if i could, but i hope soft minlix makes you feel just as warm
> 
> (p.s. can you tell corgis are my favourite dogs. i have a half corgi (mixed with collie) and he's going to be getting lots of love this christmas)
> 
> thank you so much for reading, please have such wonderful holidays. to any regular reader of my stories, i hope you know how thankful i am for you <3333


End file.
